


A Star Shine on Our Meeting

by gackt_gratia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gackt_gratia/pseuds/gackt_gratia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín</p><p>Under the glow of Golden Wood, there is laughter and smile as a star shines upon the meeting of one of the greatest human king, the future human king, the elf king and the elf lord.</p><p>[added bonus scene 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Shine on Our Meeting

It was the day after the new dawn of the Spring celebration hosted by the elves of Lothlorien, when Bard woke up alone. The spot beside him had cooled. For a moment he felt disoriented while was wondering where his elven companion might be. He took a moment to move his stiff joints and his sore muscles. The stiffness was no doubt as the result of the sleep but the soreness was caused by the last night activities when the elvenking had not held back.

The elf king had taken his body again and again, until he slumped in exhaustion, and could do nothing but held unto him. Bard remembered the orgasms wrung by the sinful lips which kissed his, swallowing his whimpers and moans, then the hard relentless thrust right on his prostate. The last climax even made him saw stars. He knew he passed out right after it, vaguely remembered the gentle caresses, the cool water upon his rim and his body being cradled by the hard planes of muscles, skin upon skin contact, one smooth and one scarred and roughened by time and labor.

Bard stretched on the bed then he rolled to the side. He got up slowly. The sheet pooled on his lap, revealing his nakedness and the littering marks that his elven lover had put on. He pushed the sheet away and moved to stand up. His legs were shaking minutely and he could feel the soreness on the his lower back. He took a deep breath, steadied himself then he walked slowly to the hanger where Thranduil’s bedroom robe was hanging. He pulled on the slightly bigger and definitely longer robe on him. Bothering not to put on the belt, he let the excess fabric pooled on his feet and shuffled his way to the bathing chamber.

 

***

Feeling languid and relieved of his kingly duties and restriction, however brief it was, Bard took a moment to soak his body under the warm soothing water. After that, he took a refreshing shower. He dressed himself in a simple white cotton shirt and black leather pants. He walked out to the modest but cozy  lounge of the housing he had shared with the King of Greenwood.

There were breakfast prepared on the table of the dining section. Feeling famished, he approached it. There was a note, a simple but rich paper with message written by a neat handwriting of Thranduil in Westron. It said that he would be back by noon and now was being summoned of an assembly with his elven kin which he ought to attend, never mind if how mindlessly boring it was.

Bard chuckled on how his lover tended to act as if he was a snobbish elf even if he knew his act rarely fooled him or others who were close to him. He sat down and broke his fast alone.

Never able to stand idleness too long, Bard decided to venture outside, to explore the Golden Wood lest this was the last time he would ever set his feet in this elven realm. He took a moment to put on a dark blue tunic over his shirt and fastened simple black belt on it. He left a message for Thranduil to the guards stationed at the front of the housing, in case the elvenking came back earlier than noon.

 

***

The Golden Wood was different from the Greenwood or Mirkwood as the dwarves and men of Dale called it. The wood was one more airy. The trees were taller, less dense but each branches thickened, bulkier and stronger, giving as foundation of the platforms whence the Lorien elves built their houses. The leaves were also sparser, giving spaces for sunray to streamed down, lighting up the whole forest in a gentle golden illumination, as radiant as its Lord and Lady.

Bard walked around the ground, admiring the woods, feeling the strong almost ancient bark of the mallorn tree. He was standing beside the great tree, beholding the tall tree in awe, feeling so small and insignificant beside it. He saw elves walked around, milling in the housings on those trees, doing chores. They were mostly left him be.

Bard convinced that he was currently the only human who attended the festival and most probably no human lived in this forest. Most humans, similar to those of the Laketown, knew of the myths about elves and their magic. The otherworldly appearances of elves, strange and beautiful only further added the fuel of the unknown. Humans feared the unknown, hence, not many of them had ties with the elves.

Bard sighed. He contemplated on going back so as not to get lost and would be late for the lunch with Thranduil. But a sudden rustle from the bushes behind him startled him.

A child ran out of the bush and toward him.

 

***

Bard deftly steadied the child who was toppling over.

“Whoa, steady now, child.”

The child stood up straight and brushed back his bangs, revealing the round ears, not pointed of elven race.

“ _Le hannon, hir nin. Goheno nin_.”

The child spoke in a flawless elvish. Even if the accent was different from what Bard had oft heard from the Greenwood elves, but the strange lilt when one spoke in Elvish was present and refined. He bowed then straightened again.

Bard smiled at the child. He assumed the child who was decked in a elven tunic, was no more than ten summers, similar to his Tilda. His black hair was tied neatly into a single braid even if there was stubborn locks which escaped from the single silk knot. His eyes, the grayish green irises were inquisitive.

“I am sorry, child. I do not speak elvish.”

Bard saw the child tried to raised one of his eyebrow valiantly even if he failed, then resorted to stared at him while was squinting his eyes. Then he smiled sheepishly and bowed again.

“I am sorry, Sir. Thank you for your help.”

His westron was, however, accented, like he never spoke in it.

“Your welcome, child. You should be more careful.”

The child nodded and shuffled his feet on the ground. He looked up and seemed like wanting to ask Bard something.

Bard chuckled, he then kneeled down and looked at the child on the eyes.

“What is it? Please tell me.”

The child then hesitantly asked, “Are you a human?”

Bard was quite surprised by the question. It seemed that his expression was not missed by the child in front of him, by the way he reeled back.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I do not mean to offend.”

Bard smiled and he put his hand on the child’s shoulder.

“Peace, child. You do not offend me. And yes, I am a human. So, I cannot speak elvish.”

“I can though, Sir.”

Bard, again laughed, at his reply. “Yes, and you speak fluently.”

“But Restor said I need to practice more on my Westron.”

"Restor?"

"Yes, Restor. He is my tutor."

“Aa." Bard nodded then said, "Well, you can practice your Westron with me then.”

The child beamed and Bard stood up. He looked around, trying to see if there were some adults coming to look at the missing child. Seeing none, he asked the child again.

“Are you alone?”

The child shook his head, “No, my father is still with grandfather and grandmother.”

“So you are alone now?”

“Uh huh.”

“That is dangerous, child. You can get lost.”

The child shook his head again.

“No, Sir. I am quite familiar with this place. I often come here with my father.”

Bard nodded in turn then he looked at the child. He wondered where the human child's father and his kin. He had never come across a human family during this two days of his stay. So he wondered why none came to look for the missing child.

But Bard knew what was in the mind if such a young child, for he too, had raised his own children. He could feel that the child was lonely and now was looking for some friend to play with. He shrugged inwardly and, _why not_.

“Would you like to be my guide? I am not familiar with this place and I want to look around.”

Bard’s intuition was right by the indication on how wide the child had smiled at him. The child nodded enthusiastically and offered his little palm.

“Come! There are many to explore!”

Bard could not help but to laugh at the child’s eagerness. _Well, tis fine,_ he thought to himself, _I can look after him until his father or one of his family come to fetch him._

 

***

“My name is Estel. What is your name?”

“My name is Bard.”

Estel stopped then. He turned to face the man beside him and bowed with his right hand over his heart. A very familiar greeting gesture.

“Well met, Mister Bard.”

Bard repeated the gesture, following the young boy’s lead.

“Well met, too, young Estel.”

Estel smiled then they resumed their walk.

"Do you live here, Estel?"

Estel shook his head, "No, I live in Imladris."

Bard thought for a moment then it came to him that it was Rivendell.

"The Rivendell?"

"Yes. Where are you from, Mister Bard? I have never seen you around before whenever I visit grandfather and grandmother here.”

“I am from Dale. I come here with King Thranduil and the other Greenwood elves for the Spring festival.”

“Oo! King Thranduil! Do you see his elk?”

“Of course, Estel. We rode side by side.”

Estel now looked at him in awe.

“So cool! I have just visited the elk this morning.”

Bard raised an eyebrow on that little information. He disliked the idea of such a young boy to be in the stable unattended.

“You went there alone?”

“Yep. But there is Mister Ethuil. He is in charge of the stable. He knows me.”

“Well, that is okay then. Going to a stable alone might be dangerous for you, young one.”

“Uh huh.”

They kept walking and now was crossing a bridge between two mellyrn trees.

“Where are we going now?”

“I am picking up the lunch basket. Miss Celys has prepared it so I need to pick it up.”

“So...to the kitchen?”

“Yep!”

Shortly they arrived on a chamber where there was delicious aroma drifted out. Estel dragged Bard into the door and there was an elven lady there with the picnic basket.

“At last, Estel!”

“Greetings, Miss Celys.”

“Here, I have prepared a basket for you and your father.”

“Thank you, Miss Celys.”

They were conversing in elvish. Since Bard did not understand any words of it, he only stood there awkwardly, waiting on Estel.

“Miss Celys, let me introduce you, this is Mister Bard. He will accompany me around.”

The kitchen staff had then just noticed the human who was also tagging along with the young boy. She looked up and surprised to see the honoured guest of Greenwood entourage was there. She bowed and greeted here.

“Pleasure to meet you, my lord.”

Bard also bowed and hoped that the elven maid would not start announcing him as the King of Dale in front of his young companion.

“Well met, too, lady.”

Celys straightened then she grabbed another basket from the cupboard above here. Then she took dishes from the long table behind her and deftly wrapped them neatly. She put them all into the basket. She also took out two flask of water and one slim bottle of wine. She packed them all into the basket then she picked it up.

“This is for your brunch, my lord. I have packed enough for Estel, you and others.”

Bard took the offered basket.

“Thank you, Lady.”

“Come on, Mister Bard. I want to show you this place.”

Then both humans took their leaves.

 

***

“You said you are from Dale?”

“Yes, Estel.”

They were walking sedately, passing a group of elves who were weaving some fabric on a clearing.

“Restor taught me how to read map and about countries. Dale is near Erebor, isn’t it?

“You are right, Estel. Dale is just before the Lonely Mountain, where Erebor is.”

“Last time I heard about Erebor, father said that there is a great terrible dragon inside. Is that true? There is a dragon?”

“There was a dragon, yes. But now the dragon is not there anymore.”

“You say was. Where does he go? Does he move away?”

Bard looked down at his companion. He saw the curious and innocence eyes on the funny phrasing. He smiled and nodded.

“You can say that. The dragon is dead now. He might be resting in a better place.” Bard wondered about the dragon and prayed that the dead dragon on the bottom of the icy lake was kept there forever.

“The dragon is dead?”

“Yes, it is dead.”

“Who killed it?”

“A man with a bow and bit of luck and some help.”

Bard reminisced on the day he slain the dragon. It was truly a miracle that he and his son survived the wrath of the ancient dragon and managed to kill it. To this day, never had a day passed without him thanking Iluvatar for the gift.

“A bowman!”

“Yes, a bowman and one black arrow.”

“I have a bow!”

“Really?”

“Yes. My brothers gave me one on my last birthday.”

“Do you practice with it?

“Yes. I practice every day.”

Bard sensed there was a but hanging. He kept silent.

“But I am not good enough. I cannot shoot as good as my brothers.”

Estel seemed saddened as he began to shuffle his feet a little and not looking up to Bard.

“Oh, Estel.”

Bard stopped. He again kneeled down and grabbed both of Estel’s shoulder warmly.

“Do not be sad, young Estel. Archery is not easy to learn. The bowman also took years of practice to master it. So for you to start this early is good already.”

“Truly?”

“Of course. Now, do you bring your bow?”

Estel shook his head. “No. But there are bows on the archery range for practice.”

Bard smiled at his reply. “Do you know the place?”

Estel nodded.

“Well, how about we go there? I can give you some tips about shooting.”

“Really? You do not mind?”

“Of course not, my young friend. I might be not the best bowman but I know how to shoot.”

 

***

The archery range was empty when they arrived there. Bard carefully set aside the baskets and told Estel to pick his choice of bow and some practice arrows. He, then walked toward the targets set across the field. He inspected them and found the targets were fine then he jogged back.

Estel had chosen the light medium-sized recurve bow from the stack of bows. He also took two quiver of practice arrows with him.

Bard took a look at the bow the boy had chosen and he nodded. Estel had clearly chosen well. His mentor had taught him well and the bright young boy was a good pupil.

“Now, let us shoot some, shall we?”

Estel readied his bow and nocked his arrow. He took a deep breath then he drew. He aimed on the center target which roughly 50 yards away. A second passed, two then he released the arrow. It flew and missed its target.

Bard let the boy shot some arrows. He silently observed him.

After the third arrow sailed across the field, Bard called a stop.

“You have a good form, Estel. You do not grip your bow too tight. You have patience to release the arrow unhurriedly. But you miss the center of your body. You tend to lean right. That is why the arrow misses.”

“How do I get to center it?”

“Let me show you.”

Bard moved to the row of bows. He took one long bow. The type of bow he always favoured. He moved back to stand beside Estel. He took one of the practice arrow and nocked it.

“Here, watch me closely.”

Estel nodded.

Bard drew his bow then he shot, purposely leaned his body away from his center and missed the target.

“That is what happened to you. You are not on the center.”

 

***

“There are few stances that you can use. Place your feet perpendicular like this. This is called the squared stance. Then there is also a close stance, put your front foot forward so your hips are closed to the target. Last one is the open stance. You put your front foot backward so that your hips are opened to the target. Try them and feel them, which one is the best to center your body. Let your body decide for you.”

Estel nodded then he nocked on another arrow whilst experimenting on the stances explained. Three arrows later, he smiled because the arrows sailed straighter. Turned out he favoured the open stance.

“Okay, now the next tips is your form. Nock your arrow, Estel.”

Estel did as commanded.

“Draw now.”

Estel drew.

Bard moved behind Estel and he gently put his hands on Estel’s back then carefully adjusted the shoulder and the elbow.

“Remember, keep your chest and back straight. Do not slouch. Draw the arrow slowly and feel it. Your drawing elbow should not be too high or too low. Here, this is a nice form.”

Estel nodded.

By now, Bard had discarded his tunic and the belt. He was down to his white shirt, which sleeves were folded and the black pants.

“Now, rest up a bit. Watch me now. Watch how I draw and look at the position of my front, my back, the shoulder and the elbow. Keep the draw in a proper draw length.”

Bard nocked an arrow easily then he drew. He aimed and his arrow hit right on the center of the target. He nocked another, another draw and another clean shot. He repeated two more times. Then he instructed his young pupil to practice on the stance and the drawing form.

Both of them repeated the drawing act again and again until Bard was satisfied. Both of them were so engrossed and did not notice the two onlookers, they had gained.

 

***

“To aim, use your eye. See the target, if it is short distance, you may point your bow and arrow slightly lower. If it is a long distance, point it up. Use your instinct.”

Bard stood behind Estel.

“Draw your bow.”

Bard bent down to have his eye level the same with the boy.

“Aim your target.”

Estel squinted and pointed his arrow toward the target across the field.

“Now...breath. Relax, count three, two, one then released the arrow gently.”

Estel inhaled and released his breath. He closed his eyes then he opened them. He aimed then on three he released the arrow.  The arrow shot through the air and landed on a thuck right on the center circle of the target.

There was an awed silence before Estel smiled so wide and hugged Bard. Bard readily accepted the hug whilst laughing happily along with the boy.

Then came the clapping behind them. They turned around and saw that there were two elves watching them appreciatively.

 

***

“ _Ada_!”

Estel ran to the tall elf, the dark haired elf whom Bard had been introduced to as the Lord of Rivendell, Lord Elrond. The elf lord neatly bent down and scooped the boy up.

“ _Ion nin, amin tithen pengron_.”

Estel giggled in delight and Elrond smiled at his foster son.

Bard was astonished. Never had he guessed that the father of the child he was looking after, was the Rivendell's lord himself. He had thought merely that the child's human family was living in the valley. Bard smiled at the heartfelt scene of father and son, clearly the elf lord loved Estel and Estel adored his father.

Bard move to approach them. He stopped before them and greeted.

“My King Thranduil and my Lord Elrond.”

"Bard, how fortunate we meet here. I was just about to summon you and yet, I found you and your little apprentice. A very nice demonstration of your famed archery skill, Dragonslayer."

Thranduil smiled his secret smile at his human lover, letting him knew that he liked what he had seen. Bard, of course knew the promise of that smile. He flushed at the compliment and the message between those lines.

“Then it is fortunate that I met Estel. He is my guide for today and I repay his kindness by helping him with a bow.”

After kissing the tip of the small nose which earned another round of giggles, Elrond brought his son to face the Greenwood King.

“Estel, you have not greeted King Thranduil.”

Elrond put him down and Estel bowed, “ _Le Suilon, Ara-Thranduil_.”

“ _Mae g’ovannen, Estel_.”

While Estel was greeting Thranduil, Elrond turned to Bard. He smiled and bowed his head.

“Thank you, King Bard. For accompanying my son and teaching him. _Lle naa curucuary_ , you are a skillful bowman.”

"Think nothing of it, my lord. Tis my pleasure to guide him. He is an apt child. I just gave him tips how to adept with his givings, things that mayhap his elven tutors had missed."

Elrond smiled warmly, " _Diola lle, Ara-Bard,_ thank you, King of Dale."

Estel heard the way his father addressed his new friend. He gasped and turned to the other human.

“You are a king?”

Bard smiled down to the boy.

“Yes, I am. But to you, I am just Mister Bard.”

Estel looked embarrassed and he readily bowed, “ _Le Suilon, aran nin_.”

Bard quickly intercepted. “No, no, please Estel. You need not to bow down to me. It is my pleasure to have you showing me around. It is fun to spend my time with you.”

Both Thranduil and Elrond only watched them fondly, each of them being proud of their own human charge.

“You are fun too, Mister Bard.”

Bard smiled. “I supposed I am more cheerful and funnier than the elves around you?”

Estel said, “Yes! Restor sometimes said about stuffy elves and you are not.”

Bard laughed at the compliment.

“Estel!”

The horrific expression on Elrond’s face on what his son had said added by the cheekiness of Estel was enough to cause Thranduil laughed.

“ _Goheno nin, Ada_.” Estel was still grinning even if he apologized

Elrond sighed and merely shook his head. He fought hard no to smile on the way his son had said about elves. It would be unbecoming and he should be a good role model to his young son. So he kept his face straight and put on a frown on it. “Please do not repeat that sentence any where in the future, Estel.”

Estel nodded. Then he pulled on his foster father’s robe.

“ _Ada_ , Miss Celys has packed us lunch. May King Thranduil and Mister Bard have their lunch with us? There are two picnic basket, we can have a picnic.”

Elrond smiled and turned to look at his elven friend and the said lover, silently asking them about the idea.

Thranduil nodded, “ _Ta naa seasamin, Henig_.”

Right no cue, Bard’s stomach decided to gurgle in hunger. He flushed but smiled at Estel.

“Looks like my stomach already calling me, so I am in.”

So, the four of them had a picnic lunch under the tree of the Golden Wood. There were easy laughter and smiles. Estel had lightened the mood obviously with in inquisitive questions and his wit. Bard’s smiles and how he treat Estel as a father of three children had also softened the lines of worries between the elf lord’s brow. Thranduil 's relaxed pose, as he lounged comfortably on the picnic blanket spread upon the forest floor was reminiscent of the past distant days when the king's own son was still just a babe. Elrond just leaned back and enjoyed on the lighthearted mood, gone was his worry about the darkness ahead of his youngest. For now, there was peace and time for joy.

 

***

_Bonus scene 1:_

“Do you know how tempting you were when you drew your arrow?”

A thrust which earned a wail from the assault.

“Right then, I wished I could tear your shirt.”

A scrape of teeth against the sweaty nape.

“So I could feast on your magnificent back.”

A bite that resulted on a tightened channel as well as another yell, both in pain and pleasure.

“I wished to touch it, caress it, as you back muscles moved, as they flexed and contracted. A strength, a coiled power. You know I am weak against it. Yet, always you tempt me so.”

Another hard thrust aimed accurately to hit to the bundle of the nerves inside. The human beneath him gasped and arched his back, canting up his hips in pleasure.

“Ah, Thranduil!”

A series of quick paced thrust, a kiss on the juncture of neck and shoulder, a powerful suck then a gentle caress, followed by the bite. Those had made the human underneath the elvenking writhed beautifully, whimpered melodiously. He tried to twist his wrists free from the shackle of the elf’s grip. But it only made the elf tightened his grip.

“ _Nin lithiach, laer lin matha ‘uren. Thiach main, A’maelamin._ ”

The King of Greenwood had always addicted on how he made his willful lover submitted charmingly before him. It was heady, seeing how the powerful man, those strong muscles yielded to his command, to the pleasure he employed.

“Now, I will have you till you sate my desire upon you.”

 

***

_Bonus scene 2:_

"I'd never guessed Estel is Lord Elrond's adopted son. He is a bright human boy."

Bard was leaning his exhausted body, back to chest, on the elven king who was currently lounging on the bathtub. Both of them naked and were immersed chest deep into the hot water.

"Elrond's house has a long history with humankind."

Thranduil answered while his fingers danced lazily among his lover's ribs, caressing the scarred and marked skin there.

"Oh?"

Bard rested his head on his lover's shoulder, gazing up to look at his elf.

"Yes."

Thranduil nuzzled on the perspired temple.

"Elrond is a half elf, the Peredhel. His twin brother chose the mortal way. Since then, his house often fostered the descendants of his twin. Hence, he is familiar to men. Elves of Imladris are more open-minded to human race than other elven races."

“Is Estel his brother’s descendent?”

Thranduil hummed but not answering the question. He had had his suspicion that he boy was of the Elendil's line, those of Numenoreans. But his old friend had said nothing on this matter, not even to the White Council. So he concluded that the elf lord, fiercely protective of his foster son, indeed wanted the secret kept just to few, so darkness would not steal what was his. Afterall, he was also a father and it was clear that Elrond regarded Estel as if his own son and a father would do things to keep his child safe.

“Perhaps, but who knows.”

Bard wriggled a bit and submerged himself lower into the water, as low as the arms circled around him allowed. He groaned lowly in pleasure.

“But Estel has made Elrond smiles more, less pedantic, less gloomy when I last met him.”

“When was the last time you met him, hmm?”

“Months after his wife left him, sailed to Valinor after he failed to heal her.”

Bard was silent for a moment.

“He knew the sorrow of losing his beloved, like us.”

Bard grasped on the hands around him.

“Well, now we have each other and he has Estel.”

Thranduil nodded. He lifted his lover up, straightened him up. He kissed the his cheek then lowered his lips, to kiss on the jaw which was covered by light stubble.

“If there were no us, human, how else, you stuffy elves, had fun?”

Bard added cheekily and kissed his lover back on the lips.

Thranduil smirked and hauled Bard up.

“Yes, we stuffy elves, like to stuff human for fun.”

Not even Bard had time to snort on the terrible pun, he found himself being manhandled by the deceptively strong elf. With a smooth motion that made him gasped his surprise, the elf king dexterously sheathed himself into the already stretched and welcoming orifice of his lover.

Bard’s moan echoed off the bathing chamber’s walls and soon the cries became louder.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> 1\. Le hannon, hir nin. Goheno nin = Thank you, my lord. I am sorry.  
> 2\. Ada = dad  
> 3\. Ion nin, amin tithen pengron = my son, my little archer  
> 4\. Le Suilon, Ara-Thranduil = I greet you, King Thranduil  
> 5\. Mae g’ovannen = Well met  
> 6\. Le Suilon, aran nin = I greet you, my king  
> 7\. Goheno nin, Ada = I am sorry, dad  
> 8\. Ta naa seasamin, Henig = It is my pleasure, my child  
> 9\. Nin lithiach, laer lin matha ‘uren. Thiach main, A’maelamin = you enchant me, your song touches my heart. You are beautiful, my beloved  
> 10\. Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín = a star shine on the occcasion of our meeting  
> 11\. This is a continuation of [See Beneath Your Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3253175)  
> 12\. Estel characterization is inspired by all little Estel fanfiction in ff.net by Evendim, Ithilvalon and Numenora (I think...she/he is an author back in Mirrormere LOTR fanfic archive)  
> 13\. All sources of elvish translation: [here](http://tara.istad.org/sind-phrases.htm), [here](http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm#common), [here](http://www.realelvish.net/101_sindarin.html), [here](http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html).  
> 14\. All sources about archery lesson: [here](http://www.bestrecurvebowguide.com/how-to-choose-arrows-for-your-bow/), [here](http://www.archerygb.org/tools/documents/06ArcheryFacilities-%5B11481%5D.pdf), [here](http://www.compoundbows.com/pages/bowhunting/compound-bows/6-steps-to-developing-proper-archery-form), [here](http://shootingtime.com/bow-tech-basics/use-proper-archery-form/,%20http://www.wikihow.com/Shoot-an-Arrow).  
> 15\. Unbeated, read-proof by Word 2010.  
> 16\. Late revision with last additional part since I fell asleep yesterday


End file.
